


Luke Pretends to be your S/O

by Cal_puddies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: Luke pretends to be your S/O and madness ensues.





	Luke Pretends to be your S/O

“Babe, wait up!” You hear the footsteps pounding closer to you, and your instincts are telling you to run. But you look back and a tall, lanky dude is quickly catching up to you. 

His hand quickly finds your waist and you look over at him. His eyes are a shining blue, his hair blonde and slightly curled, falling in his face. He grins at you, “Names Luke.” He greets. He looks over his shoulder and back at you, “It’d be great if you could go along, I just told like 5 girls back there that we're dating and I had to catch up. Because you'd definitely leave me and have done it before.” 

You chuckle, “Happy to help, then.” And you smile up at him and introduce yourself.

“You have a cute laugh.” He grins. 

“So tell me what happened, why are you in desperate need of a girlfriend?” You poke fun at the cute boy. 

“Hey, no one said desperate!” He feigned offense. “But the girls were trying to set me up with one of their friends and she certainly wasn't my type, and they stalked me through the club. My dumb friends told them I was single so they'd leave them alone.” 

You look back over your shoulder and smile to yourself. “Looks like they are following us.” You mention. 

He panics a little and looks over his shoulder. “Ugh.. ok. Mind if we stick this out a little longer?” He asks. 

“Promise not to turn into a serial killer?” You laugh, but there's a hint of seriousness in your eyes. 

He looks at you incredulously, but replies “I promise this won't turn out as you in tiny pieces in my basement.”

“That's all I ask.” You smile. “Oh, in here.” You move to duck into a bar you were passing by. Luke's hand moves from your waist to the small of your back as you make your way in.

You guys stand near the door and you watch the group of girls pass by, seeming to have missed you guys walking in. 

“I think you're in the clear.” You smirk up to him.

He smiles back at you, “Well, I think you deserve a drink for that.” 

“I couldn't agree more, it's not like putting with you for 10 minutes was an easy task and I'm a bit parched from it.” You laugh. 

“Ha ha.” He mocks. “I wasn't that bad.” He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the bar. He feels you stop a few feet back from the bar and looks over his shoulder to you. “You ok?” He asks. 

“I'm your fake girlfriend right?” You ask. He nods. “Then be a great fake boyfriend and let's make my real ex jealous?” 

“Absolutely! Get up here.” He pulls your hand so you’re next to him and he tucks you under his arm. “Which one is he?” He asks scanning down the bar. 

“The bartender, heading this way.” You glance at him.

“Oh, you like a bad boy type. Alright. Put your hand on my chest and laugh.” He says, smiling at you.

You look at him incredulously but do as he says. You try to make it sound like a real laugh, your ex would see right through the fake one. 

As the bartender came closer, Luke looked at you, “I'm gonna kiss you, so you better kiss me like you mean it.” He said it so quietly you weren't sure you heard him right. He glanced over his shoulder, turned his full body to face you, pulling you closer. “He's coming.” He pulled his arm from around your shoulder and put his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you in for the kiss. 

You lean into him, gripping the hem of his shirt and fully kissing him back. Your ex, now right in front of you, cleared his throat. “Can I get you guys a drink?” He asks. Luke presses a kiss to your forehead and turns his attention back and orders a drink, he looks at you. “Your usual?” Your ex asks, looking pretty much anywhere but at you. 

“Please?” You smile at him. He walks away to make the drinks you'd ordered and you grin at Luke, “Holy shit.” 

“I think it worked.” Luke looked delighted with himself. 

You couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so cute with his triumphant grins. His arm slid back around your shoulders as your ex dropped your drinks off. Luke paid the man and then reached down to grab your hand and pull you towards a table. He struck up a conversation that didn't last long. 

A small group of girls approached you guys, “Luke Hemmings?” One of them asked. His head spun in their direction and you figured one of them was probably an ex. But you had to admit, the name sounded familiar. He was polite, greeting them and taking pictures. And when it was all done he looked back at you. 

“Why does Luke Hemmings sound familiar?” You ask, still confused. 

He looks at you sheepishly and kind of shrugs. “I'm in a band.” He says. You nod your head and wait for him to further explain himself, “So those girls I was ducking from, they weren't exactly trying to hook me up with their friend. I had been taking pictures and signing things all night and I just knew I'd never get out of there if I didn't make an escape, and I saw you in that club and you looked good and honestly it was nice that you didn't seem to know or care who I am.” 

You nod your head. And suddenly it hits you like a ton of bricks, “5SOS?” Luke's eyes widen at your realization. “Aw yeah, my little sister is like in love with you guys. I took her to your show a few months ago. You aren't half bad, though I must admit, the rhythm section was really killing it in the looks department!” You laugh. 

And Luke loosens up. A laugh falls from his mouth. “Funny.” He finishes off his drink and finally notices yours has been empty. “Want another?” He asks, lifting his glass and pointing to it. 

“No thank you. I'm actually going to head out. I was on my way home when you intercepted me.” You smile. “Thank you though, for the drink and that great kiss.” You move to slip off your stool and Luke is slipping his hand on your back again. “That wasn't an invitation.” You say to him. 

He laughs, “I'm just walking you outside, calm down.” He guides you easily through the crowd and to the door. You feel like you can finally breathe when you make it outside. “Are you walking?” Luke asks. 

“No, just to the corner. It's easier to catch a cab down there.” You nod your head towards the end of the block. 

“Well, let me get your number and you can let me know that you made it home safe. Plus, I'd like to see you again.” He hands his phone over and you look at him. He flashes you a grin and you're done. 

You pull your phone out of your pocket and hand it to him. “Ok Hemmings, but only because you impressed me tonight.” You wink at him and hand his phone back, he gives you yours and you turn on your heel and head up the street. Once you reach the end of the block, you turn and see Luke, still standing there, looking at you. Your phone buzzed once in your pocket, you pulled it out and looked at the message, “Get home safe.” from Luke. You look up again and Luke is surrounded. You laugh to yourself and catch your cab. Making sure to text Luke once your in your apartment with the door locked.


End file.
